reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Bei Cao Chuan
Bei Cao Chuan, he is the Tribe Leader of Bei Tribe and an outstanding enslavement path Gu Master. He specialize in enslavement grass soldier of Grass Puppet Gu groups. Bei Cao Chuan, he become a member alliance group of Liu Tribe. The Past Bei Cao Chuan in the past, he had been pushed aside by his siblings when he was young, the most unlikely candidate to the young master position. Bei Cao Chuan took less actions, disguised his strength and showed a low cultivation, thus he would be taunted and ridiculed by his siblings in banquets and gatherings. Bei Cao Chuan was an expert at enduring silently, he restrained himself from making a move. His brothers had internal conflicts while he silently accumulated his strength. When the old Bei Tribe Leader was critically ill, Bei Cao Chuan finally got the opportunity. The old Bei Tribe Leader was injured because of a backlash from a Gu Worm and required a specific Gu to heal. However, the tribe found that the Gu was residing in a Spirit Rhino Myriad Beast King. The Spirit Rhino Beast group had about eighty thousand in numbers, the tribe could do nothing and gave up all hope, but Bei Cao Chuan infiltrated the Beast group's dwelling by himself. After several days of observation, he discovered the Spirit Rhino Myriad Beast King would occasionally leave his group to roll and play in a mud swamp. After it played to its fill, it would sleep soundly. The mud was as smelly as dung and many maggots lived in it, Bei Cao Chuan buried himself in the mud for seven days and seven nights without moving. Hard work paid off, the Spirit Rhino Myriad Beast King finally came again to play. However, Spirit Rhino Myriad Beast King was huge and when it rolled about, it stepped on Bei Cao Chuan's leg, crushing it immediately. Bei Cao Chuan silently endured the pain and did not even let out a groan. When the Myriad Beast King played to its fill and was sleeping soundly, he quietly stole that wild Gu Worm from the Myriad Beast King's body. Bei Cao Chuan obtained the wild Gu Worm, and he narrowly escaped this dangerous place, moving without stopping, hopping back to the tribe with his one leg and saved the old Tribe Leader. The whole tribe was in an uproar. Bei Cao Chuan's actions contained shocking filial piety, outstanding courage and meticulous planning, causing the whole tribe to look at him in a new light. His siblings were also extremely surprised when he revealed his rank three peak stage cultivation. After the old Tribe Leader survived, he emotionally shed tears and commented "The number of times I have cried in my life can be counted by my fingers. Today, I am crying not because I managed to escape from death's door, but because I have a son like this, as a father, I am moved by his filial piety, and as the Tribe Leader, I am happy for the future of my tribe." On the spot, Bei Cao Chuan was appointed as young Tribe Leader. Bei Cao Chuan did not conceal himself anymore, he started to deal with all the tribe affairs and fought for everyone's approval. On another hand, he suppressed his siblings and fortified his position, not giving any opportunity to his competitors. In the end, he became the Tribe Leader and made vigorous efforts to gradually expand Bei Tribe. After repeatedly overcoming several difficulties, he had finally walked to this day. Although Bei Cao Chuan was only about thirty or so, he had established deep prestige within the tribe and was trusted by all the elders.